Lucas Evans: Year 5
by RaggedyWolf
Summary: Lucas Evans has had a hard life with losing his father figure and brother in law James Potter to Lord Voldemort and almost losing his nephew Harry Potter too. Although, Lucas luckily was still left with his older sister, Lily. Lucas's life at Hogwarts was pretty smooth and easy going until he finally came across a sinister evil lurking in the woods around Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_Lucas Evans stood hidden in the shadows, praying that he wouldn't be found. His older sister, Lily, had yelled at him to go hide. He didn't understand why, but followed her instructions. Lucas had grown up being only loved by Lily, while his other older sister despised him and called him a freak. Although Lily was about nine years older than he was, he didn't care. Lucas only cared that Lily wouldn't ever leave him._

 _Lucas's home life was quite unstable. Being in his second year of Hogwarts didn't really help either. His parents were somewhat loving to him, but after Lily, they didn't really have the same motive and joy of having a magical kid. Lily and James had offered that Lucas stayed with them, which Lucas jumped at the moment they first suggested it. James treated Lucas like a son, which was weird for Lucas because James was also his brother-in-law._

 _Lucas backed further into the cupboard in the nursery, his emerald eyes peeking out from the small key gap. His small thirteen year old frame making it easy for him to hide. All that Lily had told him was that he had to hide and not to ask any questions. Lucas held tightly onto his small stag stuffed animal._

 _Lucas winced as he heard a loud horrifying scream. It pierced his ears and shook him down to the core. He knew who the scream belonged to, James Potter. Lucas couldn't believe it. His sister's husband was dead. Lucas closed his eyes as tears started streaming down his face. He watched as the murdered finally walked into the room. It was none other than Voldemort. Lucas muffled his cries placing his stuffed animal in front of his mouth. He watched slowly as his sister begged for mercy._

 _Lucas couldn't handle it and pushed the door open. He rushed out with his wand in his hand and yelled, "Stupefy!" Voldemort turned around and casted a quick spell that caused Lucas to get flung backwards into a wall. His left side of his had blood dripping down it. Lucas's vision began to blurry and all he could see was a bang of green light and then darkness._

Lucas jolts up from his sleep, panting for air. He rolls over and quickly turns the lamp on. He glances around and sees that he's in the Gryffindor boys dorm for fifth years. It's been three years since Voldemort tried killing Lucas's nephew Harry. Lucas sighs and checks his watch, seeing it's around seven in the morning. Lucas slides out of bed and changes into his school uniform: a buttoned white shirt, a red and gold tie, thick grey knitted v-neck jumper, and grey trousers. He throws on a random pair of no named sneakers he had been given as a gift from his good friend, Sirius Black.

Lucas grabs his old raggedy backpack filled with his books as he leaves the dorm. All the other boys in Lucas's year liked sleeping in quite a bit and it usually ends up with Lucas being the first awake and first to sleep. Lucas walks down the staircase to the common room. He sees a first year boy sitting a one of the coffee tables with piles of paper everywhere. Lucas decides to finally be social for once and sits next to him.

"Hey," Lucas says. The boy looks up at him and smiles. Lucas and the other boy could easily be mistaken as relatives, they both have auburn hair. Lucas looks at the boy's papers and sees the all too familiar essay for potions that he had written when he was in his second year of Hogwarts. "Don't worry, it get's easier," Lucas assures. Lucas knows of the relationship between his older sister and Snape and knew that Snape liked giving out homework because he found nothing better than to piss off the Gryffindors and students. Lucas had grown up knowing Snape whenever he would come over to the Potter's for dinner.

"Really?" The boy asks. "Does Professor Snape have something against Gryffindors?" Lucas frowns when he asks the last question. It still hurts Lucas to remember James, but at least Lucas still has Sirius and Remus. Lucas never did find out what happened to Peter, but it didn't matter. Life was better without Peter in the picture.

"Let's just say that a few Gryffindors and Snape had it out for each other. They despised each other," Lucas tells the boy. Lucas still remembered all the stories that Lily had told him about her Hogwarts days. Lucas starts reading the essay that the boy is writing. "Damn, you have a better essay than any of my friends or I wrote," Lucas congratulates. The boy beams proudly.

"I'm Charlie Weasley," the boy introduces.

"You Bill's brother," Lucas asks. Charlie nods. Lucas somewhat knows Bill, but not too well. He had seen him at a few Quidditch tournaments sitting in the stands.

"Lucas Evans," Lucas responds.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas looks down at his watch and sees it's really close to seven thirty. Lucas can also feel his stomach telling him that he's hungry.

"Hey, I'm heading down to breakfast. Want to come?" Lucas asks, standing up. Charlie looks down at all his homework that he has to finish and looks up to Lucas and apologises, "Sorry, I've got to catch up with homework." Lucas shrugs while putting on his backpack. He then slowly walks out of the Gryffindor common room.

No matter how many times Lucas walks through the hallways, he couldn't help but have a sheepish grin on his face. Tucked away in Lucas's pocket is the Marauder's Map. James had given it to Lucas when he was in his first year of Hogwarts. Since then, Lucas hasn't let it out of his sight. McGonagall would confiscate it if she found out that he had it and knows that Snape would gladly take it from him with or without cause.

Once in the Great Hall, Lucas walks over to the Gryffindor table and plops down next to his best friend Amerens Ridley. He notices that her hair today is coloured a light blue. Lucas always sees Amerens with different coloured hair that to be truthful, he didn't know Amerens's natural hair colour. Amerens is a metamorphagus, making it possible for her to change how she looks.

"Smooth," Lucas comments. Amerens smiles at Lucas and brushes some of her hair out of her face.

"Thanks," she thanks. "I didn't want to go too overboard like other days." They both laugh as they recall when Amerens had decided to have rainbow colour hair. Let's just go with that it didn't end well in Snape's class. Just then, Lucas hears a familiar chirp. He looks up to see his sister's owl Godric flying down towards him with an envelope in his mouth. Godric flies down to Lucas's shoulder and perches on it. Lucas takes the envelope from Godric and in returns gives Godric a small bite of Lucas's bacon.

"There you go boy. Wait for me in the owlry?" Lucas asks, petting Godric on the head. Godric nods and flies of to wait for Lucas in the owlry.

"I still can't believe that that owl understand you," Amerens comments. Lucas since he was young seemed to be able to connect automatically with owls. He tried doing it with other animals, but it only worked with owls and sometimes dogs depending on their breed. Lucas is also an animigus like the rest of the Marauders. Sirius taught him despite him being underage and unofficial. Lucas's animigus form is a small red fox.

Lucas opens up the envelope and two letters come out. He notices one is in scribbly handwriting which he assumes was written by his young nephew Harry. The other note he knows is from him sister. Lucas opens up the one written by Harry and sees it's a short letter and a drawing.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _I drew this for school._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

The drawing Harry had drawn was Lucas flying on a broomstick playing Quidditch. Lucas smiles to himself knowing how hard Harry must've worked on it. The picture is pretty impressive for a four year old. He slides the picture into his backpack and folds open the one from his sister.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _Thanks for checking in on me squirt, but you don't have to worry about me. Harry is doing pretty well, but he is really missing you. Some bad news is that the store I worked at got shut down and I got fired. Good news is that I'm teaching at Hogwarts next year for Charms. About your question about Sirius, he's still a hunted fugitive. The ministry is working extra hard to try and capture him, but so far they haven't tracked him to the base. Keep your eyes open Lucas, there's rumours spreading about a follower of Voldemort continuing what he had started._

 _On a happier note, Harry was requesting some candy from Hogsmeade. Please do me a favour and be a good uncle and not send him too much. I really miss you and can't wait to see you during the summer. Keep writing to me squirt!_

 _Take care,_

 _Lily_

Lucas smiles uncontrollably. Lucas wants to be the cool uncle to Harry, but then again, he also is Harry's only uncle. Lucas remembers how angry Lily had gotten when Lucas had come home with bags of candy from Honeydukes. Sometimes Lucas forgets that Lily is his sister and not his mum.

"What so funny?" Amerens asks. Lucas shows her the last part of the letter and she too gives a soft laugh. "You've got quite the sister," Amerens complimented.

"You can say that again," Lucas says, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. He grabs some food onto his plate and starts eating it slowly. Tomorrow is Saturday and Lucas's first big chance at Quidditch again.

When Lucas was in his second year, he had tried out and barely made it. He played chaser. In his third and fourth year though he had made it to be seeker, but now he was back again at chaser. He had a bad fall towards the end of his fourth year and McGonagall had thought it better if Lucas played as chaser to avoid more injuries. Lucas spent more than enough time in the infirmary from Quidditch.

Lucas is about to take a bite of bacon when his Slytherin friend Lachlan comes sprinting up to him. Lucas notices that Lachlan's usual brushed hair is all tangled and sweaty.

"Jeez, breakfast doesn't end for a long time," Lucas says. Lachlan looks down at himself and shrugs.

"Dude, I was just down by the lake when I saw someone moving through the trees. I went to check it out, but I couldn't get a good view. I've got no clue who it was, but dude it was crazy!" Lachlan quickly explains. The Gryffindors, excluding Amerens, all look at Lachlan with a look of disgust.

"Seriously?" Lucas asks. Lachlan just nods at him. Lucas facepalms himself as he remembers Lily's letter. Somewhere outside of Hogwarts is a follower of Voldemort.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:  
Thanks so much for following and favouring this story. It really means a lot. I'll post at least one chapter per week, but sometimes more if time permits. HPMarvel, thanks for the reviews. Don't worry, Tonks will be in the story soon.  
-JakkuSkywalker_

Lucas still can't comprehend what his friend had just told him. Lucas is in deep trouble now that a follower of Voldemort is near Hogwarts. If that follower finds him, then well… screw hope, Lucas is doomed. Still, it seems odd to Lucas that a follower of Voldemort would be near Hogwarts. As long as Dumbledore is here, no follower would ever get in.

"Lachlan! You made Lucas get all investigative again!" Amerens scolds. Lucas looks up at Amerens with a grin in his face. "Don't give me that face Lucas. I'm not helping you this time," Amerens says. Whenever Lucas is about to go looking for some trouble Amerens is usually there to support him, but this time Amerens wants nothing to do with Lucas's stupidity. Lucas looks at Lachlan with a raised eyebrow.

"Heck yeah! Time for adventure!" Lachlan yells out. All the students in the Great Hall look over at the trio. The trio ignore them and continue their conversation. Lucas looks down at his watch and realises that if they want to go do some searching they have to leave soon to make it to class on time.

"C'mon, let's go," Lucas says. He gets up and grabs his backpack. He looks over at Amerens. "You wanna come?" Lucas asks hopefully. Amerens shakes her head and answers, "Don't die on me, okay?" Lucas gives a sad puppy face and turns around. He was really hoping that she would say yes, but at least he still has Lachlan.

The two boys walk carefully down towards the lake where Lachlan had seen the figure. Lucas glances around making sure that there are no professors or students around. Even though they are still in free time, they couldn't risk being caught. Lachlan points over in the trees.

"Over there, that's where I saw the figure," Lachlan recalls. Lucas walks over towards the direction that Lachlan pointed to. Lucas closes his eyes and lets the wind fill his nose. He pinpoints a smell in the woods that belongs to a human.

"Lachlan, I think I found our person," Lucas says grinning. He then sprints of towards the smell. He sprints through the trees, while Lachlan trails behind trying to catch up, but failing and tripping over branches. Lucas's eyes whip from side to side to make sure no one is able to jump him. Lucas reaches into his robe and pulls out his wand ready to fight if he has to, when he senses to stop. He looks around and sees no one, not even Lachlan. Lucas presumes he was running so fast, Lachlan got lost.

Lucas kneels down and rubs his hand over the floor. Fresh footprints are implanted in the soil. Lucas looks up and continues following the scent. He finally sees someone on the floor and is about to jinx them when he realises something. It's not a death eater, it's a student.

The girl laying in front of Lucas has bubble gum pink hair and dark twinkling eyes. She's on the floor covered in dirt and shivering. Lucas runs over and kneels down next to her. He checks her pulse and it's steady. She rolls over and her eyes quickly bolt open and she jolts up.

"W-who are you?" the girl asks. Lucas recognises her from the sorting at the beginning of the year. She had gotten sorted in Hufflepuff.

"I'm Lucas Evans. You?" Lucas asks. The girl brushes off some of the dirt from her face and Lucas can't help but notice that her hair changes slightly to a bright pink. _She's a metamorphmagus_ Lucas thinks.

"Nymphadora Tonks, but I go by Tonks," the girl replies. Lucas recognises her last name. Sirius had told Lucas about his family tree and about Andromeda who had gone off and married a muggle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tonks. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Lucas asks.

"I saw someone and I thought it was one of my friends playing a prank on me so I followed them. I don't remember of what happened next besides getting whacked in the head by a branch," Tonks explains, pointing to a gash on her forehead with blood trickling down. She winces a little and Lucas can tell it's hurting quite a bit. He zips open his backpack and takes out his first aid kit.

Ever since the increase of injuries Lucas started getting, Madam Pomfrey made him always carry around a first aid kit. Lucas takes out a alcohol covered wipe.

"This may hurt," Lucas warns. Tonks sits still as Lucas wipes it along the gash. He sees that it isn't too deep, but she still might want to go check in with Madam Pomfrey. Tonks bites her bottom lip as Lucas wipes up around the gash.

Soon it's as clean as Lucas can get it and the blood flow stopped. Lucas puts everything back inside the first aid kit and sticks it in his backpack. _Remember, clean out the kit,_ Lucas reminds himself.

"Thanks," Tonks thanks. Lucas smiles and stands up. He holds out a hand and Tonks takes it and pulls herself up.

"No problem," Lucas says. He really hopes Lachlan is okay. Lachlan still hasn't found them. "C'mon, let me escort you back to the castle," Lucas insists.

"Honestly, it's fine. I can make it back myself," Tonks replies. Lucas looks at her.

"Not in that condition you're not. Teachers will suspect something," Lucas reasons. Tonks thinks about it for a second until she gives in, "Fine." Lucas internally does a victory lap. He starts following Tonks out of the forest.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark shadow watches as they leave the forest. The figure takes out their wand and mutters a few spells then leaves. The figure has to watch over those two no matter the cost. No one could get in the way of the person's plans.


	4. Chapter 4

After what seems to be forever, Lucas and Tonks make it up to the infirmary. They walk inside and Lucas sees Madam Pomfrey in the back doing whatever the heck she does back there. After a few seconds, Madam Pomfrey realises that the two are standing there and rushes over.

"Mr Evans, I've expected you to become more careful," Madam Pomfrey says, sighing.

"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey. It's not me today, it's Tonks," Lucas assures. He internally laughs when Madam Pomfrey shows a face of relief. Lucas didn't think that she would like to use anymore of her potions or medical aid on him.

"Come over here," Madam Pomfrey says to Tonks. She walks over to her and Madam Pomfrey checks her forehead. "How did this happen? Don't tell me that Mr Evans got you into trouble," Madam Pomfrey asks sternly.

"Madam Pomfrey, I feel hurt that you'd ever accuse me of getting a first year injured. Do I look like that kind of soul?" Lucas jokes, placing a hand over his heart and making a hurt face. Lucas hears Tonks laughing under her breath. Madam Pomfrey sends a look to Lucas to shut up.

"Well, I was walking…" Tonks begins.

"With me because we were heading down to Hagrid's so he could show us the morning sunrise. He told us that they're very beautiful. As we were walking down, Tonks accidentally slipped on one of the steps and gashed herself on a rock. You know how dangerous those steps can be," Lucas lies, putting on an innocent smile. Madam Pomfrey looks at Lucas and Lucas does his best to keep looking innocent. Lucas also knows that Madam Pomfrey knows how dangerous the steps towards Hagrid's hut are. Last year, Lucas had come to the infirmary at least a dozen times due to slipping or being pushed down the stairs.

Tonks looks up at Lucas confused, but Lucas sends her a shot with his eyes saying go along with it.

"Yeah, Hagrid really likes it when students are interested in nature," Tonks says.

"Take a seat. Mr Evans, you may leave now," Madam Pomfrey says, walking back into her office to grab stitches.

"I'll catch you later," Lucas says smiling.

"Thanks Lucas," Tonks thanks. Lucas smiles and turns away walking out. As he reaches the door he looks back at Tonks and realises how much he has been longing for a younger sibling.

Lucas slowly makes his way towards his first class of the day, potions. Although Lucas is only in his fifth year, he got permission from Professor Dumbledore to take sixth year potions. _Thank god for being Lily's brother,_ Lucas says to himself quite a bit. Due to Snape having a crush on Lucas's older sister, Lucas is the only Gryffindor that Snape favours.

Since his first year, Lucas had been exceeding potions making and became an expert on it. As a favour for his sister, Snape taught Lucas extra outside of class.

Lucas opens the door to the classroom and walks in. He sees Snape at his desk and a few students still trailing in to the classroom. Lucas looks down at his watch and sees there's still fifteen minutes till class is meant to start. Lucas walks over to Snape's desk and says, "Morning Professor. Here's the essay you told me to write." Lucas hands Snape his essay; three pages, both sides written on. Snape usually gives Lucas extra work because Snape wants to make sure that he's seen as a professor who is willing to give extra work out, but Lucas secretly knows it's because of his older sister and because Snape wants to make sure that Lucas aces his class.

"Take a seat Mr Evans," Snape orders, taking the essay. Lucas smiles and walks to the back of the classroom to where he usually sits. Most of the sixth years don't really like the fact that Lucas is in their class. He makes them feel stupid because he's only a fifth year and can take higher level classes.

Lucas takes out his advanced potion making book and starts reading through it. Over the course of the past two years, Lucas wrote tons of notes throughout the book saying to add less of this or add more. Lucas flips to the potion they're making today, Draught of the Living Death. Just from reading through the instructions, Lucas knows that this is going to be a hard potion to make. Lucas usually can take up any potion and make it, but this one seems out of hand to him.

Finally class starts and Snape walks up to the front of the classroom.

"Today, we will be making the Draught of Living Death. This potion is extremely dangerous and any students who want to be fools will be sent out of this classroom and you will have to come back during lunch time to make it," Snape says. Just as he finishes, a late Gryffindor runs in.

"Mr Ridley, twenty points from Gryffindor for being late," Snape snaps. The Gryffindor sighs and walks over to the empty seat next to me. He plops down and pulls back his hair from his face.

"Hey Kyle," Lucas mutters. Kyle Ridley is a sixth year and the Gryffindor quidditch team captain. He plays keeper.

"Lucas," Kyle mutters back.

"You will have one hour to make this potion and the best potion won't have to write an essay on it," Snape says. Everyone cheers at the last part. Snape likes giving out long essay that students have to write, so having a chance not to do it is more than amazing. It's a Christmas miracle in ways. "Begin."

Lucas starts reading through the instructions as Kyle set up the cauldron and grabs the ingredients needed: powdered roots of asphodel, infusion of wormwood, valerian root, sloth brain, sopophorous bean, and water. The two boys then set off to work, putting things into the cauldron and mixing and waiting. Once they get to the sopophorous bean, Lucas realises something. Back home with Lily, she had told Lucas that she too had to make the Draught of Living Death. She told Lucas that only one student had made it or made it close enough and that was by crushing the bean, not cutting it.

"Crush the bean," Lucas whispers to Kyle. Kyle looks at him and does it anyways.

"You're the potions boss," Kyle whispers. Within an hour later Snape stands up.

"Time," he says. He then walks around looking at each potion and placing a leaf in it to see what will happen. He goes to the first desk of Gryffindors and tries it, but nothing happens to the leaf.

"Too much mixing," Snape criticises. He then walks to the next Gryffindor table and sees that there's only water in the cauldron. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Soon Snape comes to Lucas and Kyle's cauldron. He places the leaf in the potion and it perfectly goes into the deathlike slumber. It's even the right colour. Lucas looks to Snape who doesn't show any emotion.

"May I see your book, Mr Evans?" Snape asks. Lucas hands the book to Snape and watches as he flips through it. Snape's eyes narrow as he gets to the more messier pages with Lucas's notes. All the students in the classroom are looking over at the exchange. All the Slytherins have smug looks on their faces, while the Gryffindors have fear written all over theirs. "Mr Evans, please stay with me after class," Snape says.

"Sir," Lucas says, nodding. Snape then walks to the front of the classroom, still holding Lucas's book.

"Mr Evans and Mr Ridley, you are exempted from writing your essays. Everyone else, write a four double sided essay on the Draught of Living Death," Snape assigns.

"Thanks Lucas," Kyle says, slapping Lucas on the back in a friendly way. The students then clean up their spaces and leave the classroom, all but Lucas. He slings his backpack on and walks to Snape's desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Lucas says. Snape taps Lucas's book with his index finger.

"These notes, did you write them yourself?" Snape asks. Lucas nods. "Why?"

"Well sir, some of those instructions do work, but there are short cuts to them that can be used. Some of these potions also have too much of something or too less and I correct it," Lucas explains.

"Draught of Living Death. I've only known one to get anywhere close. How did you?"

"Sir, Lily told me about someone in her year who had gotten it or close at least. She told me that they crushed the sopophorous bean instead of cutting it," Lucas explains.

"Are you sure? Are you lying to me?" Snape further asks. Lucas notices a small fear in Snape's eye, like a secret being held back.

"Sir, I know you're the student that got it close. I know you're the half blood prince."


End file.
